Catch Me
by Ron Wayson
Summary: Life after BD.
1. Catch Me

"Jacob…" Renesmee Cullen muttered underneath her breath. Her fingers gripped onto the bed sheets and created random creases on the lovely patterns of white roses. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead. She was on the back of a giant russet wolf speeding through the winter forest.

"Whoosh!" She could not help but wince as the cold wind caused her hair to whip around her face. It was a combination of cold and pain. She tried to lower herself and buried her face in the thick fur in front of her.

A black figure loomed behind them. It was an intense chase. Renesmee gripped onto the wolf's thick fur tightly. She could hear the pounding hearts, both Jacob's and her own, and it sadly reminded her that they were on their own now. Jacob was all she had left.

Jacob Black put one large hand onto Renesmee's hair. He stroked the mess of brown curls gently as he watched her face with adoration. He gingerly lifted another hand and caressed her face.

"Ness…" Jacob whispered. "Wake up."


	2. Chapter 1

Forks had been Isabella Cullen's permanent address for more than 8 years now. It surprised herself more than anyone else that she would call this gloomy and isolated town her home. The few shops and restaurants that dotted the lonely roads against an eternal background of the cold, wet forest landscape, the intensely small community of Forks folks, all the way to La Push and the rest of the land included in the reservation; they became her familiarities and, her life.

Bella appreciated everything she had at this point in her life: being able to take care of Charlie (or the other way round), discovering her passion in photography and assimilating into day-to-day human life by working as a photographer with a talented team of photographers, being with genuine friends and family members, having Edward Cullen and Renesmee Cullen as the centre of her life, and having an eternity to share life with the people whom she loved.

Edward had perfected her life, in many ways. He brought her love and passion, and shared with her an amazing group of people he regarded as family, whom she came to love and care for above many other priorities in her life. And most importantly, he brought her Renesmee.

Renesmee Cullen, warm and wonderfully lovable, was precious to Bella and Edward. She was their own blood and flesh, their one and only daughter. She was irreplaceable and Renesmee became a priority in their lives, the most important consideration in any of their decisions. Renesmee was turning seven but she looked every part a beautiful young lady of seventeen, ever since she was 3 years old. She continued to mature in her character growing up in an environment of love and protection. She had a gentle and quiet demeanour that made her appear shy and reserved. However, when she laughed, her melodious giggles chimed like bells. She was one of those rare young women who first attracted you by her apparent beauty, but then hold you captivated by her graceful movement and the depth of her compassion and genuineness.

Everyone loved Renesmee, especially her family: Edward and Bella, Grandpa Charlie, the Cullens - Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. However, Jacob Black's love and friendship for Renesmee was at an entirely different level. Jacob Black was a shape shifter, a wolf, a natural enemy of vampires, but he was very special to her. He _imprinted_ on her. And he loved her with all his heart and guarded her with his life. They were bonded in a most peculiar way, a connection that transcended knowledge and differences, an association that could only be described as each other's motivation and gravity.

Their special relationship brought together two opposing forces: the cold ones and the wolves. Their unity allowed these opposing forces to overcome their past differences, to put away doubts and reservations they had about each other and to come together as one, as a family.

Jacob and Renesmee were the glue and the agent that brought together two family to live together harmoniously. Jacob and Renesmee could not be separated from the other. Therefore, the Cullens made a sacrifice they never had to or attempted before. They risked their identities being discovered by staying in Forks past their 5 years' stay. Carlisle continued working in the hospital while Esme, Alice and Rose joined hands to venture into a beautiful business of flower arrangement and bridal dresses. Emmett, Jasper and Edward decided run a nursery and farm together. Edward was the brain for the establishment in terms of research in the science and biology of their crops and herds, Emmet enjoyed getting his hands dirty working the farm while Jasper liaised with clients and bankers. Make-up and prosthetic add-ons became their daily routine as they tried their best to play their parts on artificial ageing. They did this so that Jacob and Renesmee could continue to see each other and to encourage a closer bond between themselves and Jacob's family at the reservation, the Quileute Tribe.

Bella smiled. She almost beamed at the bright moon outside the bedroom window as she continued to allow the happiness within her to swell and to swarm through her whole body. She was contended. And happy. And grateful. Life could not be any better.

A sudden transition in the air around her alerted her. She turned around quickly.

The room was completely dark but Isabella Cullen had no problem telling that her husband was resting quietly on the other end of the bedroom, on the long television couch. She allowed herself to be in tune with her heightened senses and in a swift movement, skipped into Edward Cullen's embrace. Edward seemed to be expecting her; that or the fact that Edward was just quick, as usual. He did always have the fastest reaction in the family.

"Bella, you are crushing me." One arm reaching for her face while another stay locked on her waist, Edward had an amused smile on his face as he whispered quietly in Bella's ear.

Gasp!

Before she could react, Edward had already pinned Bella down onto the couch, her back on the cushion and her arms intertwined with Edward's as she let out a surprised gasp.


End file.
